Riddle
by twstofate
Summary: Test and Madison are having problems...but niether knows what the other is scared of. Sequel to "No Looking Back".FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

***Later on I use a snippet of the 'N Sync song "Riddle", hence the name of the fic. I don't own anything that belongs to WWF (Vince McMahon owns the world). Suing me would be pointless right now, as I seem to be the epitome of the broke college student.***  
  
August 2002  
  
"You coming?" Dallas Hardy asked her sister.  
  
"What?" Madison Reynault asked. She looked at her sister, wincing at the bright orange color of her hair. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Are you coming to the hotel with Jeff and I?" Dallas asked slowly.  
  
"Oh," Madison said, looking one last time down the corridor. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Dallas asked.  
  
"No one," Madison answered. "No one at all."  
  
Madison got into Jeff and Dallas' rental car and leaned her head back against her seat as they pulled out of the parking garage of the arena.  
  
"You okay?" Jeff asked his best friend.  
  
"Yeah," Madison sighed.  
  
Five minutes later Andrew Martin, better known as Test, raced into the parking garage. "Damn!" he exclaimed when he saw Madison wasn't there. Once again he was late.  
  
He raced back to his dressing room to grab his duffel bag and his keys. He walked quickly to the parking garage and got into his car. The engine refused to start. "Shit, shit, shit!" Andrew exclaimed as he examined the engine.  
  
"Like I know what the hell is wrong," he said to himself, "All I know is wrestling and hockey."  
  
"Spoken like a true Canadian," Christian said as he walked to his car, which was parked next to Andrew's. "What's up?"  
  
"My car won't start," Andrew said, "And I'm pretty sure Mad is pissed at me."  
  
"Again?" Christian asked. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
  
"A little over two months," Andrew said. "And it's been some two months."  
  
"I remember her being pretty great," Christian said.  
  
"She is," Andrew said. "But we always seem to find ways to fuck everything up."  
  
"That's how it is," Christian said, as he tinkered with Andrew's engine. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I mean she was just coming out of a pretty serious relationship," Christian said. "Have you ever heard the word rebound?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the words already sleeping together?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What?" Christian asked.  
  
"Madison slept with me the night before she broke up with Hunter," Andrew confided. "Of course this is privileged information."  
  
"Of course," Christian said. "I don't want to ruin her rep."  
  
"Anyways," Andrew said. "So it wasn't exactly rebound. She could have tried to work out whatever problems they were having. In a way she choose me."  
  
"Okay, maybe it was meant to be," Christian said. "Look man, relationships are hell. I think the catchphrase is compromise. Try your car."  
  
Andrew turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Christian slammed the hood shut. "Thanks man," Andrew said.  
  
"Sure," Christian said. "I think you know not to hurt Madison."  
  
"Last thing I would ever want to do," Andrew said.  
  
"Get going," Christian said.  
  
"Later," Andrew said.  
  
Andrew drove like a madman to the hotel, lucky it was three in the morning and there weren't too many cops on the streets. At least none that wanted to pull him over.  
  
"Mad!" he shouted through her hotel room door. "Open the door."  
  
"Go away," Madison said. "I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"I'm sorry I was late Mad," Andrew said, still knocking on the door. "I won't promise to be on time next time because I seem to be late all the time."  
  
Madison opened the door, but the security lock restrained it. She had been crying. "I said I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Madison, stop being childish," Andrew said as she shut her door again.  
  
"That's right, I'm a child," Madison yelled through the door. "I'm not worth your time so go find someone worthy of you Test."  
  
"Shit," Andrew said. She only called him Test when she was angry now. "Madison, let me talk to you."  
  
"Not while I'm this angry," Madison replied. "I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"What the hell difference does it make when we talk?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Obviously none," Madison said. "So we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"I'll pick you up so we can go to the airport together," Andrew replied.  
  
"I won't hold my breath," Madison replied.  
  
Andrew shook his head as he walked away from her hotel room. He had no idea why she was so angry. He understood being a little angry. He had only been late. He was late all the time. What the hell was up?  
  
He walked into his room. Madison had left a CD on in his room. They had gotten ready to go to the arena together and she was playing one of her CDs. The bed was still messed up.  
  
"What's the riddle of it all/What's the riddle on her mind/It's impossible to find."  
  
"Tell me about it fellas," Andrew said as he stopped the CD. He sighed in disgust as he saw it was N 'Sync. "Can't she listen to decent music?"  
  
Andrew threw himself on his bed, trying to figure out what Madison's problem was. She had been moody all week. What had opened over the past week that could possibly have made her that moody? Shane and Lita's baby was fine, The Rock lost the Championship to Lance Storm, Vince and Linda were planning on renewing their vows. Chyna had won the IC from Billy Gunn. Chyna and Hunter had gotten engaged.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" Andrew said to himself. Was Madison upset because Hunter was marrying Chyna? Did she still love HHH? Andrew felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
Madison tried to sleep all night long. Andrew was so unreliable. She really cared for him and thought their relationship could be great if he would just...grow up. He always seemed more concerned about himself than anyone else.  
  
She should just leave him. She should get out of the relationship while it wouldn't hurt too badly. She knew all the things she should do and could do. But she knew she would pretend it didn't hurt that he was never on time, that he only showed up for about half of her matches, that he always wanted things his way. She tried to ignore the fact that Andrew didn't trust her.  
  
She wanted a relationship like what her friends had. All of them were so perfect for each other.  
  
Jericho and Stephanie had fought to be together. They realized how lucky they had been to find each other and they made it work. Jericho hated Vince, but he put up with him for Stephanie. Stephanie hated that Jericho never relied on other wrestlers help to get ahead, but she let him do what he wanted to do.  
  
Lita and Shane were a super-couple as far as Madison was concerned. They were complete opposites, but they fit together perfectly. Shane kept Lita grounded, while Lita kept Shane's life interesting. And they were so devoted to each. And to the family they were about to start.  
  
Matt and Meredith had been friends forever. Meredith had always known that they belonged together, but she let Matt figure it out for himself. She helped him through a really hard time. Now they were both happier than they had ever been.  
  
Jeff and Dallas were her family. They were so similar. They loved to take chances, to live on the wild side, but they both needed their down time. They loved each other beyond reasoning. It was them who had helped Madison believe that love didn't have to hurt, who had helped her to fall in love with Hunter.  
  
Now Hunter was marrying Chyna. They were amazing together too. She didn't regret that she and Hunter had broken up. It really had been for the best. She knew she probably shouldn't have jumped into another relationship again. She should have given herself some time away from guys. She should have stayed as far away from Andrew as she could.  
  
She had fallen for Andrew months earlier, before she had ever gone out with Hunter. He had never asked her out on a date or hinted that he was attracted to her. He had helped her so much while she and Dallas weren't talking. That's when she had fallen in love with him, but she had convinced herself it was just her latching onto a friend. Attaching feelings that didn't need to be there. But she knew she loved him.  
  
Now it was getting too complicated. She needed to get out.  



	2. Resolved...maybe

Madison waited outside her hotel room, her bags at her side. She knew she was early. She hated the hotel room she had spent the night in. More often than not, Madison didn't get a room. She just stayed with Test. She got a room sometimes, just to keep them from suffocating each other.  
  
Test saw her leaning against the wall when he turned the corner. She looked so sad. He didn't know if he had ever seen her look so dejected. And he had caused it. Or had Hunter?  
  
Test shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He knew he should trust that Madison was with him because he was the most important man in her life. But deep in his heart he didn't trust that.  
  
"Hey," Test said. He leaned down and picked up her bags. "I thought we were going to talk?"  
  
"Take me to breakfast," Madison said.  
  
Test nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face so his lips landed on her cheek. She turned her face back toward him. Her green eyes were cold.  
  
Test turned and walked down the hall, Madison following closely behind. Madison didn't want to be cold with Test, but she didn't want to just ignore her hurt feelings like she always did. She didn't want to pretend that everything was fine.  
  
Test put her bags in the trunk of his car. "My car broke down last night," Test commented. "You wouldn't believe who fixed it."  
  
"Who?" Madison asked.  
  
"Christian," Test replied, chuckling at his unlikely rescuer.  
  
"You're right," Madison said. "I wouldn't believe it."  
  
They rode to IHOP in silence. Test was uncomfortable with the quiet. Madison could never keep her mouth shut. She had become so introspective over the past week. He missed the woman he had been falling for. What had he done to chase her away?  
  
Madison wondered how she was going to tell Test that things had to change. She needed to know he would put her first if she really needed it. She needed to know that he thought about her when she wasn't around. She wanted to feel cherished.  
  
Anyways, things were changing regardless.  
  
Test and Madison were seated in a secluded booth. Test stirred his coffee, waiting for Madison to speak. He couldn't look her in the face; he didn't want to see her obvious disappointment in him.  
  
Madison waited for Test to make the first move. He hadn't actually done anything wrong. If she were him she would probably be angry. How could you fix a problem if you didn't know what was wrong?  
  
"Are we going to talk?" Test finally asked.  
  
"Would you rather pretend nothing has happened?" Madison asked.  
  
"Until next time?" Test asked sarcastically.  
  
"So you've noticed too?" Madison asked.  
  
"Noticed what?" Test asked, not even realizing he had hit the nail on the head.  
  
"Nothing," Madison sighed.  
  
"It's obviously something Mad," Test said. "I hate seeing you like this. You seem sad. It killed me when I saw you this morning and I realized how much pain I had caused you."  
  
"It's not all you," Madison said softly, thinking it was her own fault for holding back her feelings, ignoring them.  
  
Test's eyes darkened as he was again reminded that Madison might be upset over Hunter's engagement. "So, first, what is the actual event you are angry about?"  
  
"You're always late," Madison said. "Always."  
  
"I know," Test said. "That is a fault I've had all my life that I've never been able to remedy."  
  
"I guess I'll just tell you to be places thirty minutes before you need to be there," Madison said.  
  
"Could work," Test chuckled.  
  
"You didn't come to my match yesterday," Madison said softly.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me there," Test said.  
  
"Of course I want you there," Madison said. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us."  
  
"I'm proud of you and us too," Test replied.   
  
"Then I would like you to come to my matches," Madison said. "All the time."  
  
"All you have to do is get me," Test said.  
  
"I want YOU to think of it," Madison sighed. "I want it to be something you do because you want to be around me and you want to support me."  
  
"Okay," Test said.  
  
"I need to know that you want to be with me," Madison said. "I need to know that you are committed to me."  
  
"I am," Test said.  
  
"Then you would make the effort to show me," Madison said. "I leave you notes, come to your matches, and go watch you workout so you know I think about you."  
  
"I think about you!" Test exclaimed.  
  
"How do I know that?" Madison asked. "You never just call me out of the blue, you never do any of that sappy stuff couples do."  
  
"I thought you didn't want that type of stuff," Test said.  
  
"Not only do I want it," Madison said. "I need it. I'm a girl. All girls want to know their boyfriend is as infatuated with her as she is with him."  
  
"Okay," Test said. "I think I can court you."  
  
Madison smiled softly. "I like the sound of that."  
  
"Would you be my date to the dinner at Shane and Lita's on Saturday?" Test asked.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. "But don't think that gets you off the hook."  
  
"Of course not," Test said. "I just wanted to be sure to ask you. I didn't want to assume."  
  
They ate their breakfast relatively at ease. Madison felt happy to get everything off of her chest. Well, almost everything.  
  
Test was glad that Hunter had not entered their conversation once. He never knew if he should treat Hunter as competition. It put him at ease to know she wasn't comparing them, at least not overtly.  
  
They walked to Test's car hand-in-hand. "We need to get to the airport."  
  
"Are we going to be late Andrew?" Madison asked.  
  
"Could be," he said. "I would never know."  
  
"It'll be nice to be in a familiar place," Madison said. "I love Greenwich."  
  
"Where are you staying?" Test asked.  
  
"The McMahons offered to let us stay at their castle," Madison said. "I know you don't particularly love Vince, but he did offer for both of us."  
  
"Shane offered too," Test said.  
  
"You can stay with Shane," Madison said. "Steph and Chris are staying at Vince and Linda's so I'm going to stay there."  
  
"I'll stay at Vince's if you want," Test said.  
  
"No Andrew," Madison said. "You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But you will have to keep an eye on my cousin. I haven't seen too much of her since she and Shane went on their little WCW tour."  
  
"I hear she isn't too happy that Shane is insisting that she stay at home now," Test said.  
  
"She's not happy that he's not staying with her," Madison said. "But he doesn't have ownership in the two major wrestling companies. I think she understands."  
  
"Okay, I'll call Shane when we get to the airport," Test said.  
  
"You can rent a car and drop me at Vince's," Madison said.   
  
"Lucky me," Test said.  
  
They pulled into the airport and dropped off the rental car. They held hands as they walked toward the ticket counter.  
  
An hour later they were seated in first class across the aisle from Jeff and Dallas. "You guys want to catch a ride with us?" Test asked, knowing Jeff and Dallas didn't know Greenwich as well as he did.  
  
"That would be great man," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks Test," Dallas said.  
  
"Not a problem," Test replied.  
  
Madison's head dropped to Test's shoulder as she fell asleep. She had slept very little the previous night. Test put his arm around her and let her cuddle close to him.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Madison said as she hopped out of the car. Test got out to help her with her bags.  
  
"See ya," Dallas said, hugging her sister.  
  
"Hey Mad, about what we talked about," Jeff whispered in her ear as he hugged her good-bye. "It's set for Monday morning."  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Madison said.  
  
Dallas looked at him questioningly. "Later sweetheart," Jeff said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Hey," Test said, pulling her against him. "I'm not going to see you for at least a few hours. I deserve a kiss."  
  
"I agree," Madison giggled as she pressed a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him anything but satisfied.  



	3. Jealousy

"Hey," Madison said, as she literally ran into HHH. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great," Hunter said. He grinned widely as he hugged his ex-girlfriend. "Never better and all that."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Madison teased.  
  
Hunter looked down at Madison. Her green eyes flashed almost seductively. "Now why is that?" Hunter asked, leaning in closer to Madison.  
  
"I always hate to hear someone is having a better time without me than they had with me," Madison said. "It deflates my ego."  
  
"I'd hate to do that," Hunter said, briefly skimming his hand over her arm.  
  
"I'm sure you would," Madison said. "I hear congratulations are in order."  
  
"It took you long enough," Hunter whispered.  
  
"I was supposed to play the jealous ex Helmsley," Madison said, moving her hands to hold the lapels of his leather jacket.  
  
"I forgot," Hunter said. "So?"  
  
"So what?" Madison asked suggestively.  
  
Hunter's lips descended and lightly touched against Madison's. The kiss started softly and slowly built to a passionate climax. Anyone watching would have thought they still kissed each other regularly.  
  
Which is exactly what Test was thinking. He started running toward the kissing couple. Why would they make out in such a public place, where he or Chyna could stumble upon them? He kept running toward them but never seemed to get any closer. He tried to yell at them to stop, but no words came out of his face.  
  
You should have known Andy boy, Test thought, never trust a woman. Especially not with HHH.  
  
3:24 a.m.  
  
"What the hell?" Test asked no one as he sat up quickly. He was drenched in sweat. It took him several minutes before he realized he had been dreaming. Madison was asleep at Vince and Linda's. Hunter Hearst Helmsley was God knows where with his Amazon.   
  
"Calm down boy," Test told himself. "Just a dream."  
  
If there was one person on the planet that Andrew Martin hated it was Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He nearly lost it when Madison had started dating him. People who got involved with HHH got hurt.   
  
HHH had been making his life a living hell since November of 1999. The infamous RAW wedding that wasn't. Helmsley had ruined what should have been the most wonderful day of his life. He was going to marry a beautiful, sweet woman, become a part of the McMahon clan, and he would finally be on top.  
  
In the long run, Andrew acknowledged that everyone had been better off after it turned out Stephanie had married the Cerebral Assassin. With the possible exception of Hunter himself.  
  
Stephanie had never loved Test. But Test couldn't say he had ever truly loved Stephanie. They had cared deeply for each other. A person does not fight friends and go through hell to be with a woman just to possibly gain a little power. But love had never been a part of the equation.  
  
So Stephanie ended up in a marriage to a stranger. True, she had helped to make his life a living hell from time to time. But he soon realized that Stephanie paid attention to him so she could remind herself of what she had been. Remind herself she hadn't always been the most dominant bitch in the WWF.  
  
And then Stephanie fell in love with the resident name-caller. They truly were perfect for each other, which shocked Test. He never would have thought of flippant, fun-loving Jericho and high-and-mighty Stephanie as a compatible couple. He had been happy for her when she admitted her relationship, and it had opened a chance for forgiveness.  
  
Test had been disappointed and hurt when Stephanie admitted her marriage to Hunter wasn't a sham. He had a little difficulty trusting people after that. Especially women. Of course, he had trusted Trish Stratus. Another female that had turned on him.  
  
Stephanie and Test had been able to become friends, something they had never even thought about attempting, even when they had been engaged. He was sure that someone or something had been looking over him when they had stopped the marriage, because they would never have been truly happy together.  
  
And Hunter had been dumped. Test had almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. It's hard to feel sorry for someone who married the woman you had been engaged to.  
  
Test settled back into his bed and thought about Madison. The dream had helped him realized one thing, you have to be careful who you trust.  
  
Test laid back in bed, knowing he should trust Madison. She had never done anything to betray his trust. He fell back to sleep thinking trusting people is what gets you in trouble. He slept fitfully through the night.  
  
***********The next morning************  
  
"You ready?" Shane asked Lita.  
  
"I'm four months pregnant Shane," Lita said in frustration. "I'm not an invalid."  
  
"I know you aren't," Shane said.  
  
"Then stop treating me like one!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"She's right Shane-O," Test said, coming down the staircase of Shane and Lita's mansion. "She isn't even showing yet."  
  
"Thank god," Lita said. "I will never look the same again."  
  
"You'll look better," Shane said.  
  
"Shut up," Lita said. "Lets go. I don't want you to blame us being late on me being pregnant."  
  
Shane, Lita, and Test headed over to Vince and Linda's. The drive was a short one. Test hoped that Madison never wanted to live in Greenwich. It was nice occasionally, but he couldn't stay there more than a week at a time.  
  
They got to 'the castle', as Test liked to call the McMahon house. There were three cars parked on the front driveway. "Who's here?" Test asked.  
  
Shane shrugged his shoulders. 'One is Steph's car, Jeff and Dal borrowed my truck, and I don't know about the other one."  
  
They stepped into the gigantic house and were greeted with the sound of laughter. Laughter that Test found all too familiar. He headed in the direction the sound was coming from.   
  
"Damn," Test said under his breath.  
  
Madison and Hunter were sitting on a couch together. Hunter's arm was slung on the back of the couch and Madison was leaning against it. Madison looked up at Hunter; her face lit up with happiness. Hunter was obviously telling her a story.  
  
To most people, it would look like two friends talking. Test knew that Madison had put aside her hurt to maintain a friendship with Hunter. But Test couldn't help the feeling of jealousy and possessiveness that came over him. He remembered his dream from the night before.  
  
Chyna came into the room and stood behind Test. She saw Madison and Hunter talking and smiled. She was glad they could talk and be friends. She felt less threatened knowing that Hunter could still have Madison in his life without having to sneak around and pretend. She had a feeling Test felt differently.  
  
"Hey there," Chyna said. "How is it staying with Shane and Lita."  
  
"Crazy," Test said, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend and her ex. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Hunter and I are house-searching," Chyna said. "He loves Greenwich. He grew up here."  
  
"Oh yeah," Test said. "I forgot."  
  
"Vince and Linda invited us over for breakfast," Chyna said. "Hunter! Linda says the food is ready."  
  
Hunter and Madison looked over toward Chyna and Test. "Andrew!" Madison exclaimed, jumping from the couch to run to her boyfriend. He enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"How was your night?" Madison asked as they walked to the dining room.  
  
"Good," Test said. "I got lots of sleep."  
  
"Are you saying you don't sleep when I'm around?" Madison teased.  
  
"I don't think you could call it sleep," Test said. "I'm fairly certain actually."  
  
"Shush," Madison said as they entered the dining room.  
  
Breakfast was fairly uneventful. The meal was loud because everyone was talking all at once and wanted to be heard. The food was good and everyone was in good spirits.  
  
"Shane is going to travel with WWF now," Lita said, pretending to be hurt. "And he has told me to stay at home."  
  
"You never know with babies Lita," Shane said.  
  
"You would know less than I would," Lita retorted.  
  
"Children," Vince said. "I'm sure you and Linda will find plenty of things to do while Shane is away. It won't be anymore than a month, I promise."  
  
"Dad!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Vince," Lita said.  
  
Stephanie and Chris kept smiling at each other. Chris would mouth words that no one else could understand and Stephanie would giggle.  
  
"Okay, enough," Dallas said, who was sitting next to Chris. "What is up with you two?"  
  
"Are you pregnant too?" Vince asked, hope evident in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Vince," Chris said.  
  
"We are going to move to Winnipeg," Stephanie said. "Chris says his blood his too thin down here so we're going to move to Canada and he's going to teach me how to play hockey. So he keeps threatening anyways. He's mouthing challenges Dal."  
  
"You two are too strange," Dallas said.  
  
"You're moving to Canada?" Linda asked.  
  
"We just decided last night," Chris said. "It was either there or San Diego."  
  
"Or Japan," Stephanie said. "But we decided against that one for a number of reasons."  
  
"Good," Vince said.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy," Stephanie said. "You aren't going to get rid of us by any means."  
  
"I know," Vince said.  
  
Test was watching the McMahon exchange and almost missed Madison watching Chyna and Hunter closely. She was obviously deep in thought. He frowned as he began to realize Madison was still not over Hunter.  



	4. Trouble in paradise

"Hey," Jeff said when Madison came to his hotel room. "Dallas is still asleep."  
  
"Did you tell her?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "I was thinking if you minded her knowing you never would have told me."  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "I really appreciate you setting this up for me Jeff. I don't know the area too well and I had probably find out as soon as I can."  
  
"Not a problem," Jeff said.  
  
They got into his rental car and headed toward a doctor's office. "You still haven't told Test?"  
  
"Not until I know for sure," Madison said. "He's been acting really strangely the past couple of days. Ever since breakfast on Saturday."  
  
"Maybe he knows and he's waiting for you to tell him," Jeff said.  
  
"Doubtful," Madison said. "Andrew had many things going for him, but perception is not one of them."  
  
"Ouch," Jeff commented.  
  
"I love him Jeff," Madison said. "I'm not ready to scare him off unless I have to."  
  
"I know sweetie," Jeff said.  
  
"So you know this doctor?" Madison asked.  
  
"He helped deliver me," Jeff said. "He's been my doctor ever since."  
  
"Good," Madison said.  
  
They went inside the office. It was officially closed, but Jeff had been able to call in some favors so they could come in fifteen minutes before the office opened. "Hello Jeff," an elderly nurse greeted from behind the reception desk.  
  
"Hi Nurse Darling," Jeff said. "This is Madison Reynault."  
  
"Can you fill this out dear?" Nurse Darling asked, handing Madison a clipboard. She quickly filled out the forms and handed them back.  
  
"Good," Darling said. "I'll show you to the observation room and the doctor will be with you in a couple minutes."  
  
"Jeff?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'm coming," Jeff said, following his sister-in-law.  
  
They waited for about five minutes before a man with thinning brown hair came into the room. "Hello Madison. I'm Dr. Kinsey."  
  
"Hello doctor," Madison said.  
  
"We're going to run a couple tests," Dr. Kinsey said. "It will take about five minutes to gather the samples, fifteen minutes to test them, and then about fifteen more to discuss them."  
  
"Okay," Madison said. "Do your worst."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jeff and Madison sat in Dr. Kinsey's office. The doctor came into the office and sat at his desk. He smiled at Madison. "It's as you thought."  
  
"Really?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yes Madison," Dr. Kinsey said. "You are indeed pregnant."  
  
Madison sat in the chair stunned and happy. "You're sure? I'm definitely pregnant?"  
  
"Yes you are," Kinsey said. "Did you want this baby."  
  
"Oh yes!" Madison exclaimed. "I've just lost one before, so it's a little hard to believe that I get another chance."  
  
"You're three months along," the doctor said. "I'm a little surprised you didn't realize until last week."  
  
"Life has been hectic these past few weeks," Madison explained.  
  
"Well, you're due March 3," Kinsey said. "I'll get you a prescription for vitamins and pre-natal medication. You'll have to stop wrestling."  
  
"Of course," Madison said.  
  
"Here you go," Kinsey said, handing Madison several papers. "Take care of that baby."  
  
"Yes sir," Madison said.  
  
"Alright," Kinsey said. "Have a good day."  
  
Jeff and Madison headed back toward the hotel. "Oh Jeff this is so wonderful. Andrew and I are going to be parents!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Madison said, "the doctor just said so."  
  
"He also said you were three months pregnant Madison," Jeff said. "Are you sure it's Andrew's?"  
  
"Three months?" Madison asked, the implications of that timeline finally sinking in. "Oh no."  
  
"We can check into maybe getting a blood test or something," Jeff said.  
  
"After the baby is born," Madison said.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Jeff said.  
  
"I know," Madison said.  
  
"So?" Dallas asked when Jeff and Madison stepped into the room.  
  
"I'm three months pregnant," Madison said.  
  
"Mad!" Dallas exclaimed, hugging her sister. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd be ecstatic too," Madison said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dallas asked Jeff.  
  
"I don't know who the father is," Madison answered.  
  
"It could be Hunter's?" Dallas asked. "Oh sweetie."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Madison said. "I have six months until this kid is going to greet the world. I have to get in touch with a McMahon."  
  
Dallas got up and knocked on the door of the adjoining room. "Yeah?" Stephanie McMahon-Irvine asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Mad needs to talk to a McMahon," Dallas said.  
  
"Alright," Stephanie said. "Come on in and you can talk while I pack."  
  
Madison said good-bye to her sister and brother-in-law and went to her cousin-in-law's room. "I'm going to need some time off."  
  
"Completely off?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I can't wrestle for quite awhile," Madison said. "I can keep up appearances for some time."  
  
"What's up?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Madison said.  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked, her face excited.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. "Three months along."  
  
"Three months?" Stephanie asked. "Weren't you still dating Hunter?"  
  
"Pretty much," Madison said. "I started my relationship with Andrew in the deep end, so it is entirely possible that it's his baby."  
  
"It could be Hunter's?" Stephanie asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "What's wrong Steph."  
  
"Remember when I was pregnant?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Of course," Madison said. "That's how your relationship with Chris came out."  
  
"Well, I'm about to tell you the real truth," Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" Madison asked.  
  
"The baby was Hunter's," Stephanie said. "I know this for a fact."  
  
"How?" Madison asked.  
  
"Because Jericho and I never made love until my divorce from Hunter was final," Stephanie said. "Chris refused to commit adultery with me, because he loves me."  
  
"But he came out and claimed your baby," Madison said.  
  
"Chris was my best friend," Stephanie said. "He had been since about May of 2000. He knew I didn't want to have Hunter's baby, but I would hate myself if I did anything to purposely hurt the baby. He did the only thing he could think of to do."  
  
"And it turned out well," Madison said.  
  
"You need to tell Hunter it might be his," Stephanie said. "I've felt guilty ever since, lying about the baby. Hunter loves kids too."  
  
"I know," Madison said.  
  
"It's a crappy situation to be in," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. "It definitely is."  
  
"Well," Stephanie said. "You should probably explain to Andrew first. He's liable to lose his lid."  
  
"Don't say that," Madison said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "He already hates Hunter though."  
  
"I know," Madison said. "How am I going to do this."  
  
"You'll figure it out," Stephanie said.  
  
Madison left the room and headed down the hall toward the room she was sharing with Andrew. But she just kept walking.  



	5. Alone again

"Hunter," Madison whispered, just sticking her head into his dressing room. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course," Hunter said. "What's up?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you can't tell anyone," Madison said. "Even Chy."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said.  
  
"And especially not Test," Madison said. "I'm going to tell him, but I don't really know how."  
  
"You're starting to scare me Mad," Hunter said. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Madison said.  
  
"Congratulations," Hunter said. "Why can't you tell Test? Do you not want children or something?"  
  
"Because I'm three months pregnant," Madison said.  
  
"So?" Hunter asked. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh shit."  
  
"No kidding?" Madison asked.  
  
"Do you think it's mine?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I think it could be yours," Madison said. "But I don't know Hunter. And this is tearing me up inside. I don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I mean, I'm committed to Test and I really want this child to be his," Madison said. "But if it's yours, I can't deny you the chance to be a father to your child."  
  
"You wouldn't even ask?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm not a heartless bitch Hunter," Madison said.  
  
"I know," Hunter replied. "You're the second most wonderful woman in this world. For what it's worth, I think Test will understand. And if he doesn't he's a damn fool."  
  
"Thanks," Madison said.  
  
Hunter stood up and pulled Madison to him. He hugged her tightly. "If he does anything stupid you know I'll be there for you."  
  
"I know," Madison said.  
  
They walked into the hall together. Hunter held her hand tightly. She watched his back as he walked toward the ring. She hugged herself with her arms, trying to ward off the cold feeling of dread that overcame her.  
  
She turned around to walk toward Test's dressing room. He stood fifteen feet away from her. His eyes were cold with fury. "I should have known," Test said.  
  
"What Test?" Madison asked, walking toward him. She was shocked when he walked backwards away from her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're just like them," Test said coldly.  
  
"Like who sweetie?" Madison asked.  
  
"Don't call me sweetie," Test said. "You're just like all the other lying manipulative bitches who set out to destroy me."  
  
"Test!" Madison exclaimed. "You don't mean that!"  
  
"After you come out of your ex-boyfriend's dressing room holding his hand I sure as hell do mean that," Test said. "Get your crap out of my dressing room."  
  
Madison stared after Test. Silent tears coursed down her face. She walked toward Test's dressing room, but when she got there she couldn't open the door. She stood there for a moment and walked toward Dallas' dressing room.  
  
"Hey there," Dallas said as her sister came into the room. "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to get my things from Test's dressing room," Madison said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dallas asked, rising to hug her sister.  
  
"I'll go get your stuff," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Madison said. "It should still be packed."  
  
"What happened?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Test saw me come out of Hunter's dressing room holding his hand and totally jumped to conclusions," Madison said, tears choking her throat. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Sweetie," Dallas comforted. "Did you tell him about the baby."  
  
"Hell no," Madison said. "And I don't want you to either."  
  
"I think he has a right to know," Dallas said.  
  
"I think I have a right to be trusted," Madison said. "I've done nothing to break his trust in me."  
  
"He's going to know pretty soon anyways," Dallas pointed out. "You're already three months along."  
  
"I know," Madison said. "I'm going away."  
  
"Mad," Dallas said uncertainly. "I don't think you should do that."  
  
"I'll announce on Smackdown," Madison said. "I'm not going to stay here and have Test call me a lying manipulative bitch while I'm pregnant with his child."  
  
"Maybe," Dallas pointed out.  
  
"I can only hope it's Hunter's now," Madison said. "I have told Hunter."  
  
"Really?" Dallas said.  
  
"He was surprisingly calm," Madison said.  
  
"We'll take care of you," Dallas comforted her sister.  
  
****************Five months later************************  
  
"Hi Linda," Madison said as she came down the staircase of the McMahon home. "I don't know how I'm going to get back up those stairs tonight."  
  
Linda McMahon smiled benevolently at the young woman who had become a second daughter to her over the past five months. "We could have a bed made up for you down here," she said.  
  
"I'll be okay," Madison said. She patted her enormous stomach. "I think junior and I could use a little exercise."  
  
"Are Dallas and Jeff coming over today?" Linda asked.  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "And Lita is insisting on coming with them. It will be awhile."  
  
"I remember how frustrating it was when I was pregnant not being able to do too much in my ninth month," Linda said. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Good," Madison said. "I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you letting me stay here."  
  
"Oh, you know you're family now," Linda said. "I don't think I could let you stay in a house with another pregnant woman. I think pregnant women need to be pampered."  
  
"And you have thoroughly pampered me," Madison laughed.   
  
There was a knock on the front door. "You go sit down in the living room," Linda said as she went to get the door.  
  
Madison settled in a blue armchair that she had fallen in love with over the past couple months. "There she is," Hunter's voice boomed.  
  
"Look how enormous she is!" Chyna teased.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Madison asked.  
  
"We have the weekend off," Hunter said.  
  
"So we decided to actually come to the house we've spent so much money on," Chyna said. "How are you doing Madison?"  
  
"Pretty good," Madison said. "It's hard to be anything but good when Linda takes perfect care of you."  
  
"Oh shush," Linda said. "I do expect you to name her after me though."  
  
"Her?" Hunter asked. "Do you know for sure?"  
  
"No," Madison answered. "But we are definitely hoping."  
  
The phone rang and Linda answered it. "Hello?"  
  
Linda was having an animated conversation with another person. When she hung up she said, "Madison I'm about to become a grandmother."  
  
Linda, Madison, Hunter, and Chyna all rushed to cars to get to the Greenwich Hospital. Jeff had called on Shane's car phone as they took Lita to the hospital.  
  
"Shane was unconscious," Linda commented.  
  
"That's just like Shane," Hunter laughed, "to lose his cool at such a great moment."  
  
In the maternity waiting area, Shane was sitting in a chair with an icebag against his temple, Dallas was comforting Shane, and Jeff was dancing around happily.  
  
"What are you doing Jeff?" Madison asked.  
  
"I get to name the baby!" Jeff announced.  
  
"Why?" Madison asked.  
  
"Because I'm the only one who kept a clear head when Lita's water broke and she promised I could name the baby," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh dear," Madison said.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, are you coming into the delivery room?" an orderly asked.  
  
"Yes," Shane said, rising from his chair.  
  
"Come with me," he said.  
  
"Good luck son," Linda said, "and tell Lita we love her."  
  
"Thanks," Shane said, just before disappearing into another room.  



	6. Homecoming

***I'm supposed to be proofreading a 14 page paper right now but this seemed more important to me. M...you named the baby. I hope you all like the story! PLEASE R&R!!!!***  
  
****************Five days later********************  
  
"How is my godson?" Jeff asked as he came into the nursery in Shane and Lita's home.   
  
Lita smiled. "He's eating. He's able to do about three things. Eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom."  
  
"I can't believe you let me name him and you made me his godfather," Jeff said, looking down fondly at the tiny baby boy.  
  
Dallas chuckled. "They did that so the baby would know who to blame."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She means that when our son asks who cursed him with his name," Shane said. "We can say go ask your godfather. I will, of course, blame Lita because she's the one who promised you could name him."  
  
"Nero is not a bad name!" Jeff exclaimed. "It's my middle name!"  
  
"Right," Shane said. "At least you gave him a decent middle name."  
  
"That was Dallas' idea," Jeff sighed. "I thought he should by Nero Jeffrey. Dallas thought Brandon sounded better."  
  
"I like Brandon myself," Shane grinned.  
  
"As do I," Vince said, coming into the nursery with Linda and Madison. "I remember giving someone else that middle name awhile back."  
  
"Oh, he's so beautiful," Madison sighed. "I hope junior here is that perfect."  
  
"He will be," Lita assured her cousin. "Shane, be polite and let Madison sit in your chair."  
  
"Of course," Shane said, jumping from his rocking chair.  
  
"Chris and Steph send their love," Vince said. "She volunteered to be the sole McMahon to stay with the company for a couple weeks. I had to assure her and Chris a month off though."  
  
"He looks like you Vince," Linda said fondly.  
  
Vince grinned happily. "Strong genes."  
  
Lita smiled at her father-in-law. "Is it okay if the girls look like me?"  
  
"Of course," Vince said. "Who would want a girl that looks like Shane or me?"  
  
Dallas went to sit on the ground by her sister. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good," Madison said. "My feet hurt and I can't even see them to know if they are swollen. And I'm really craving fried pickles with peanut butter."  
  
"I can fry some pickles for you," Dallas said. "Mom's recipe."  
  
"That sounds like heaven," Madison sighed. "But not right away. It's nice to be with family."  
  
Vince smiled at Madison as he looped his arm around Linda's waist. "It looks like we'll be grandparents a second time any day now."  
  
Linda laughed, "There was a time you would have shuddered at the thought."  
  
"I know," Vince said. "I was stupid. It's time for Stephanie to get pregnant too."  
  
"Oh dear," Dallas said. "You might want to run that one by her first."  
  
"And you!" Vince exclaimed. "You two have been married, what, eight months? When am I going hear that you two are expecting."  
  
"I'm only 20 Vince," Dallas said. "I have plenty of time."  
  
"I agree," Madison said. "You need to at least be old enough to drink before you get pregnant."  
  
There was a light knock at the door and everyone looked up. Madison's eyes widened in shock. She tried, in vain, to hide her swollen abdomen. Luckily he hadn't even realized she was in the room yet.  
  
"I hear there's a new McMahon," Test said, a huge box in his arms. "Congratulations Shane and Lita."  
  
"Thanks man," Shane said, trying not to look at Madison. He knew if he did he would get angry at one of his closest friends."  
  
"I would like to know who saddled him with the name Nero Brandon though," Test said.  
  
"Jeff," everyone said together.  
  
"It's not a bad name!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Can I see the chap?" Test asked.   
  
"Sure," Lita said, handing the bundle to her husband to show Test.  
  
"He's so perfect," Test said.  
  
Madison stood up while Test was involved with the baby and left the room without detection. She was nearly to the stairs before a hand around her wrist stopped her.  
  
"Mad," Test said. "Can we talk?"  
  
"No," Madison said, not turning around to face him.  
  
"I tried to find you after that night," Test said, "but you just disappeared. No one would tell me where you were. Give me a chance Madison."  
  
"Let me go," Madison said coolly.  
  
"No," Test said. "I'll never let go of you again Madison. I love you."  
  
"What?" Madison asked, turning toward Test in shock. "What did you say."  
  
"I love you," Test said, looking into Madison's eyes. "You've never looked more beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Madison asked. "You sure about that?"  
  
"Sure," Test said, he then looked down. "Whoa shit."  
  
"Yes?" Madison asked. "You sure I look beautiful."  
  
"You didn't tell me we were having a baby," Test said.  
  
"There are plenty of good reasons for that," Madison said. "The number one reason being you called me a lying, manipulative bitch. I liked the beating Hunter gave you the next day. Very entertaining. Secondly, I don't know that it's yours."  
  
"What?" Test asked.  
  
"Eight months ago I was just barely breaking up with Hunter," Madison answered. "There's a definite possibility it's his child."  
  
"It's mine," Test said with certainty.  
  
"I hope not," Madison said. "Funny, when I first found out I was so excited. I imagined us being the perfect parents. We could get a house in Texas or Canada or Louisiana or something. Then you called me some pretty horrible things. And I had done nothing. Nothing!"  
  
"I know that Madison," Test said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Too little too freaking late," Madison said.  
  
"I know I overreacted," Test said. "I do trust you Madison. More than I've trusted any other person on this earth. You have to admit I have a pretty bad track record with women. A pretty bad track record with Hunter. I think seeing you and him holding hands snapped something inside me."  
  
"I'm not Stephanie," Madison said. "And I sure as hell am not Trish. You need to get over whatever trust issues you have with women."  
  
"I know," Test said sadly. "I wish I knew what to say to you to show you that I trust you."  
  
"Tell me you won't hate this child if it's Hunter's," Madison said.   
  
"Of course I won't," Test said. "Because I fully intend to be his devoted stepfather."  
  
"Test?" Madison asked uncertainly.  
  
"Madison darling," Test said. "I love you. I've been looking for you for months now. I never thought you'd hide away with the McMahons. Obviously you know me pretty well. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Tears filled Madison's eyes. "Oh Andrew."  
  
Test was about to gather Madison in his arms when he saw a look of extreme pain cross her eyes. "What?" Test asked in concern.  
  
"Oh man that hurts something fierce," Madison said. "You better start praying this is your child because I'm never going to have another one."  
  
"What?" Andrew asked frantically.  
  
"Hey, don't lose your head buddy," Madison said. "I'm going to need you for a couple of hours."  
  
"I don't understand," Test said.  
  
"Oh that's a gross feeling!" Madison exclaimed. "Hey Vince! You're about to be a grandfather again!"  
  
Vince came into the hall with Shane. "Hey that's the same exact place where Lita's water broke!" Shane exclaimed. "That's a little scary."  
  
"That's really great," Madison said. "Can I please have someone take me and this dolt to the hospital?"  
  
"Can I name your baby?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh hell no," Madison said. "Come on people."  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was once again at the hospital. "Mrs. McMahon, lets get you into scrubs so you can be ready when it's time to go into delivery."  
  
"Keep her calm," Linda told Dallas and Jeff. She looked at Andrew. "Don't do anything to upset her."  
  
"Sweetie, you're about to be a mommy," Dallas said. "Do you already have names picked out?"  
  
"Yes," Madison said.   
  
"What are they?" Dallas asked, holding onto her sister's hand.   
  
"If it's a boy," Madison panted, "it's going to be Anthony McMahon Reynault."  
  
"After Daddy?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "And the girl's name is Natalie Marie."  
  
"What's the Marie from?" Dallas asked. "I know Mom was Natalie."  
  
"Steph's middle name," Madison said. "Linda didn't sound right so I picked Steph's middle name."  
  
"I see," Dallas said. "Hey Test you want to get in here and let her squeeze the hell out of your hand?"  
  
"Sure," Andrew said. He sat next to Madison's bed and held out his hand.   
  
"If this baby is yours I hate you," Madison said.   
  
"I love you," Andrew replied. "I was a fool to ever have let you think otherwise."  
  
"Remember that," Madison said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
  



	7. Ends

***Hello all my beautiful readers!!! The last chapter in the series (I'm pretty sure as of right at this moment), I'm feeling pretty sad. I feel the need to finish it off with a song-fic. The song is "Everything" by Lifehouse. Reviews are appreciated!!! I promise to write back to you if you leave an e-mail address, so you know I read your review. Thanks! (And to all of you who did review...you rock!)***  
  
*****Three months later*****  
  
Find me here,  
Speak to me,  
I want to hear you,  
I need to feel you  
  
Someone tapped a knife against a champagne glass and everyone in the crowded room turned toward the sound. "Thank you everyone for coming today," Shane said, at the microphone in front of the string quartet that had been hired for the occasion.  
  
"As best man it's my duty to give a toast to the happy couple," Shane said. He raised his glass. "I think I have special knowledge of the couple, because they are the only two people I have known all my life.  
  
"Mom and Dad, you two have shown me what love is. True, when you fight it is an event. But you always seem to find your way back to each other. With you two, love does not seem like some emotion philosophers contemplate or people try to dissect. With you, love is a living, breathing thing. I hope that Lita and I can be as happy as you two are now. There are no two people that deserve happiness more than you are. Stephanie and I should know. To Vince and Linda McMahon."  
  
Everyone in the room saluted the couple. Linda looked into Vince's eyes and realized for the millionth time that all the troubles they had had in the past were nothing compared to their love for each other. They were truly lucky to have found each other and to have held onto each other.  
  
You are the light  
That is leading me.  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking.  
  
Shane got off the stage and walked over and dropped kisses on his parents' cheeks. He then walked to the table his wife was sitting at with their son.   
  
Shane caught Christian's eye. "Do you mind watching Nero for a little bit?"  
  
"No problem," Christian said.  
  
Shane took Lita's hand and led her to the dance floor. "That was a beautiful toast Shane," Lita said, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I meant every word of it," Shane said.  
  
"I know," Lita said. "And we will be that happy."  
  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting.  
You are the life to my soul.  
You are my purpose,  
You are my goal.  
  
Hunter sat at a table talking to Billy Gunn. A movement of light on the other side of the room caught his eye and he turned his head to see his wife. She was so strong and beautiful. To him, there was no one in this world closer to perfection than Chyna.  
  
Chyna turned just a bit and their eyes caught. Chyna smiled softly. Hunter's heart was filled with love for the woman he was lucky to have in his life. He stood and crossed the room toward her, leaving Billy talking to himself.  
  
Chyna excused herself from her conversation and walked to Hunter. "Have I told you that you look beautiful today?"  
  
"Many times," Chyna replied. "Thank you."  
  
"I love you Chy," Hunter said. "You are my perfect match."  
  
"And you're mine," Chyna replied, lightly kissing her husband's lips.  
  
And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you.  
Would you tell me how could it be,  
Any better than this?  
  
The room was filled with Federation superstars and WWF board members. The decorations were gorgeous. Linda, Stephanie, and Lita had spent months preparing for the day. Linda thought it was even more special than her first wedding, because she had made it to this one.  
  
At the beginning, all relationships have the potential to last forever. It's the relationships that do last that help people realize what a trial they can be. Vince and Linda had not had the most perfect relationship, but they had had enough love for each other to overcome any obstacle.  
  
When they danced, they were transported. Linda closed her eyes and imagined she was back at the beginning. But when she opened her eyes, she was glad to be where she was because not only did she have a husband she loved, but she had two children she loved, and a huge adopted family.   
  
You calm the storms,  
You give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands.  
You won't let me fall.  
  
Matt stood next to Meredith as she piled cucumber sandwiches onto a plate. "Do you think they have BBQ sauce?" Meredith asked.  
  
"That's a weird craving sweetie," Matt said.  
  
"I know," Meredith sighed. "It's all your fault."  
  
"Say what?" Matt asked.  
  
"If you hadn't been so charming I wouldn't be in this predicament," Meredith explained.   
  
"Predicament?" Matt asked, amused.  
  
"In love," Meredith explained. "Beyond all reason."  
  
"I see," Matt said, looping an arm around her waist. "I don't mind being to blame for that. Now, if I can't find any BBQ sauce, is there anything else you and the next little Hardy boy want?"  
  
"No," Meredith said happily. "We'll be fine."  
  
You still my heart,  
And you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in,  
Would you take me deeper now?  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Jeff asked as he came to stand behind his wife.  
  
"I'm writing out songs I want used at our anniversary party," Dallas said. She tugged on a strand of his blue hair playfully.  
  
"Anniversary party?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I haven't had any kind of celebration of our marriage," Dallas said. "I think I deserve some kind of party for putting up with you."  
  
"You probably deserve sainthood," Jeff replied.  
  
"So, party?" Dallas said. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes," Jeff said.  
  
"I knew you would say yes," Dallas said happily.  
  
"And why's that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because I rule," Dallas answered smugly. Jeff shook his head in amusement as he leaned down to kiss her quickly.  
  
And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you.  
Would you tell me how could it be,  
Any better than this?  
  
Madison looked down into the bassinet and watched Natalie Marie sleep. Madison had fallen in love with her daughter the first moment she had held her in her arms. She felt arms band about her waist from behind. She had fallen in love with Andrew all over again when she saw him hold their daughter in his arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Andrew whispered.  
  
"She looks like you," Madison said. "And when she smiles. This one is going to be a little heartbreaker."  
  
"Are you saying I break hearts?" Andrew asked teasingly.  
  
"Only the ones that count," Madison said, turning to rest her head on his shoulder. "The wedding was gorgeous, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said. "Madison?"  
  
"Yes?" Madison asked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I've already said yes," Madison said.  
  
"I mean in thirty years," Andrew said. "Will you marry me again?"  
  
"It's a date," Madison whispered.  
  
Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You are everything.  
Everything.  
  
Stephanie stood in the center of the ring. Her parents had remarried three days earlier. The arena was empty and Stephanie just looked out at the empty seats.  
  
"Making his way to the ring," a voice boomed from the top of the ramp, "to meet the most beautiful woman in the world, the luckiest sob in the world...Chris Jericho!"   
  
Stephanie turned to see her husband making his way to the ring. She smiled at him as his climbed over the ropes to get inside with her. Wrestling was her life and her husband was her life. He stood in front of her, like he was waiting for something.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Chris said, taking her face between his hand and pulling her gently towards him. "Look how far everyone has come sweetheart."  
  
"Oh Chris," Stephanie whispered. "What if everything had turned out differently?"  
  
Chris lightly kissed her lips to stop her words. "But it didn't."  
  
"I love you," Stephanie said, banding her arms around Chris' waist."  
  
"And I love you," Chris said. "Now lets go work on that happily ever after."  
  
Joining hands, Stephanie and Chris walked from the arena together.  
  
And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you.  
Would you tell me how could it be,  
Any better than this?  
  
  
****I thought it was fitting to finish with the couple that started all of the madness. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!! And keep reading!****  



End file.
